


Last Call

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Issues, Episode: s13e03 Patience, Gen, Jack Has Powers, Sam Has Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Sam Winchester's phone is usually on silent. It's not because of phone calls during monster hunts.Coda for s13e03 Patience





	Last Call

The first call came from Missouri. 

A case. Probably a wraith. 

“Missouri? What’s it been, like a decade?” Dean asked.

Sam went with that.

It had been a decade since Dean had heard from Missouri.

He didn’t tell Dean that Sam had heard from her several times during those years. 

Offers to help him learn to use his powers. Warnings of what could happen if he tried to use them without being trained.

Warnings that Ruby was not training him properly.

A message that said “Sam, please tell me that what I saw wasn’t true. Tell me you’re not drinking that poison.”

A different message, several years and a trip to Hell later. “Sam, I heard about Dean and the angel. I’m not going to ask if you’re okay because I know you’re not. But I’m here when you need someone to talk to.”

There were a couple more messages over the years. “Sam, those powers are still inside you. Just because you push them down and don’t use them doesn’t make them go away. There’s so much good you could do in this world. Let me teach you how to use them.”

Sam had never called back, and the messages eventually stopped.

 

* * *

The second call came from Jody.

The wraith liked psychics. Missouri was certain he would go after her son and granddaughter.

Dean and Jody were going to Georgia to try to stop the wraith.

Sam knew Dean expected Sam to meet them there.

Sam didn’t go.

 

* * *

The fourth call came from Jody.

Missouri was dead.

She had sent Dean and Jody to protect her family, even though Jody was certain that Missouri had known that the wraith would come for her first.

Jody didn’t know why Missouri hadn’t just come with them.

Sam did. It was because Missouri thought she would put Dean and Jody in danger.

 

* * *

Dean never called.

He came back full of anger and hurt.

The monster was dead, but so was a woman Dean hardly knew, and Sam hadn’t been there.

And so were Mom and Cas, and Dean’s way of dealing with pain was to kill things.

They argued because Dean wanted to kill Jack. In Dean’s mind, Jack having powers meant Jack is or would become evil.

Dean couldn’t see past his hurt. Dean couldn’t grasp that Jack was an overgrown child who could be taught.

Dean knew Cas was dead and was convinced Mom was too.

Sam was sure that Mom was still alive and being tortured by Lucifer in the Apocalypse World.

Jack had opened the door to that world before, so surely, given some time and training, he could do it again.

Jack was their only hope to get Mom back.

And maybe, just maybe, he could get Cas back too.

Dean wouldn’t hear it.

 

* * *

Sam didn’t tell Dean about the third phone call.

“Sam, that boy is powerful, more powerful than anything you and I can comprehend. He needs to be trained right. Just being around him is going to awaken your powers too, whether you want them or not. Don’t try to do this alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because "Sam Winchester, it's good to hear your voice." implies that there were times she didn't hear his voice.


End file.
